powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt9 Ep1: "There's No You If There Isn't a Me"
Chpt9 Ep1: "There's No You If There Isn't a Me" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' Following the events of Chapter 8, angels have been casted out of Heaven due to the works of Metatron. Now on the road, Hunter insists on setting their sights for Metatron next. But then "Kurt" reveals they have a larger problem: Hunter actually fell into a coma from his injuries due to undertaking the trials, and they're currently inside his head. Hunter bluffs it for a moment but it turns, in reality, Kurt is shown by Hunter's bedside at a hospital, where he lays unconscious. A doctor then informs Kurt that Hunter won't pull through a recovery and will most likely die. Hearing this, Kurt storms out of the room and begins to have a breakdown, knowing that he'll lose Hunter. Kurt then heads to the chapel at the hospital and prays to Castiel for help. With no response from him, Kurt desperately invites all other angels to come assist, as several angels are revealed across the country hearing Kurt's call. Inside Hunter's head, Hunter struggles to process how to fight his way out of the coma, but Kurt tells him that he's gotta hang on as he has a plan to save Hunter's life. But then Bobby too appears to Hunter to just accept the fate that he's facing. Kurt and Bobby then begins to argue whether Hunter should listen to his hallucination of Kurt, or Bobby, as his path to his own freedom. Hunter then can't take their hollering at each other and decides to go with Bobby, where the setting then changes with them in the middle of a lively forest. Bobby then begins to talk with Hunter for the meantime. Elsewhere, Castiel, now a human, wanders down a road on Earth, hearing the faint voice of angels right before jumping out of the path of a truck. The driver pulls over and tries to aid Cas back up and offers his help, Castiel accepts the man's help for a ride into town after knowing he no longer has the ability to teleport as an angel. Castiel then arrives to a gas station, nearly getting into an altercation with a biker to use the pay phone, just then a young female angel named Hael approaches Cas and tells him how lost she is after being casted out of Heaven. Back in the hospital, Kurt then realizes that Crowley might be able to help Hunter. He heads to the parking lot where he has him trapped in the trunk of the Impala. Before he can open it however, Kurt finds himself accosted by a rogue angel who demands Castiel's location, until another angel arrives to intervene, mentioning that aren't they there to offer help to Kurt. The rogue angel denies then begins to fight the other angel. Kurt then manages to impale the rogue angel with the angel blade, just then the other angel passes out from his injuries in the fight. Moments after, Kurt traps the unconscious angel in a ring of holy fire until he awakens. Kurt Okay, you want to help? Start with a name. ??? My name's Ezekiel. Kurt All right, Ezekiel. How do I know you're not hunting me or Castiel like the other angel? Ezekiel Oh, I'm sure there are many angels who are. Most of us have been injured after the fall. But you might've angered most of my brothers and sisters now. In fact, a few are on their way here, most likely. Kurt And you know that how? Ezekiel You put out an open prayer like that... Kurt Yeah, well, desperate times. Ezekiel Believe it or not, some of us still do believe in our mission. And that means we believe in Castiel...and you. Kurt And you said you were hurt after the fall? Ezekiel I was. Entangling with my brother back there did me no favors. But what strength I have left, I offer to you. Meanwhile, Castiel consoles Hael that life on Earth might not be so bad after all, leading Hael to propose they start by visiting a place on Earth that she always wanted to see, the Grand Canyon. Meanwhile, Hunter continues to chat with Bobby in his coma. Hunter I want to fight, Bobby. I do. But I just feel like... Bobby Like you got nothing to swing at? Like you're punching at shadows? You got to let go of fightin' and scratchin' and lookin' for loopholes, 'cause that ain't happenin'. Hunter So – so, what? I - I - I just leave Kurt behind and die? Bobby Die? All the good you've done, all the sacrifices you and Kurt made? The both of you have saved the world countless times, son. How many people can say that? What you call dyin', I call leavin' behind a legacy. Meanwhile, in reality, Ezekiel begins the healing process, but mentions that Hunter has become too weak. Just then Castiel finally calls Kurt to check in on him. Kurt Cas? What the hell happened to you? Castiel Metatron tricked me. It wasn't angel trials. It was a spell. I wanted you to know that. Kurt Okay. But we've got ourselves a problem. Castiel What's wrong? Kurt Hunter. He's, um – he's dying. Castiel What happened to him? Kurt I don't know. I mean, he stopped the final trial, at first he was okay, and then he wasn't. And I – have you even heard my prayers? I've been praying to you all night. Castiel Kurt, Metatron – he – he took my grace. Kurt He what? Castiel Don't worry about me. What are you doing for Hunter? Kurt Uh, everything I can. There's actually another angel in there working on him right now. Castiel What other angel? Kurt His name is Ezekiel. He's cool. I mean, I think he is. Castiel Ezekiel. Yes. smiles. He's a good soldier. He should be able to help until I get there. Kurt Wait, no, no, no. No, hey, that's not an option. Castiel It might be a few days, but – Kurt Hey, Cas, listen to me. There are angels out there, okay? And they – they're looking for you, and they're pissed. Castiel Not all of them, Kurt. Some are just looking for direction. Some are just lost. Kurt What are you talking about? Castiel I met one. I think I can help her, Kurt. Kurt No, Cas, I know you want to help, okay? I do, but helping angels is what got you in trouble in the first place. Now, I'm begging you – for once, look out for yourself. Until we figure out what the hell is going on, trust nobody. Castiel And do what? Just abandon them all? Kurt Damn it, Cas. You hearing yourself? There's a war on, and it's on you. There's thousands of them out th– You said you lost your grace, right? That means you're human. That means you bleed and you eat and you sleep and all the things you never had to worry about before. Castiel I'm fine, Kurt. Then a rumbling occurs at the hospital. Kurt What the--? Castiel What's going on? Kurt I think we got more company. Look, get your ass to the bunker alone. You hear me? Castiel Kurt--- Kurt Go, Cas! Kurt hangs up and goes back into Hunter’s room. Kurt One of yours? Ezekiel Trying to secure human vessels. We need to move. Kurt No, no. If we move him, he dies. Ezekiel If we stay, we could all die. Kurt picks up a pen marker and draws an Enochian symbol on the walls to ward out incoming angels. Castiel then tells Hael he needs to help out the boys. She urges him to help her first but he says he's sorry that he'll have to leave her. As he turns his back to hitch another ride, Hael picks up a large rock and knocks Castiel unconscious with it. Kurt starts telling everyone inside to evacuate the hospital as he stays behind. He morphs as the White Dino Ranger and readies himself to face the impending reinforcements. A couple of angels make their way in the corridor that Kurt is at. The gang pursue in a fight with Kurt as he tries to defend himself but seems to be outmatched by the angels. Castiel awakens on the road to find Hael driving with an angel blade in her lap. Hael quickly blames him for the angels falling, expressing her intent to merge with Castiel's stronger vessel before her current body deteriorates. Meanwhile, in Hunter's mind, Bobby directs him to a cabin that will end his suffering, before a vision of Kurt stabs Bobby, and begins attacking Hunter to get him to keep on fighting. Hunter insists he has nothing left to fight for, dissipating the vision of Kurt before entering the cabin only to find....Death waiting for him. Moments after, Kurt reveals to be now unmorphed and badly beaten by the invading angels. They demand for Castiel's whereabouts, but Kurt refuses to tell them where he's at, just at the same moment, allowed him the time to draw an angel banishing sigil on the floor and expels the angels out of the hospital. Kurt returns to Hunter's room but Ezekiel reveals that his healing efforts are deemed useless on Hunter. Ezekiel I am sorry, Kurt. Kurt No, no, no. No, we had a deal, okay? I fight, you heal him! Ezekiel And would that I could. I'm just afraid it's too late. Kurt Are you kidding me? Are you saying there's no way to save Hunter's life? Ezekiel No good ways, I'm afraid. Kurt Well, what are the bad ones? We're out of options here, man. Good or bad, let me hear them. Ezekiel I cannot promise, but there is a chance I can fix Hunter....from the inside. Kurt From the inside. So, what, you gonna open him up? shakes his head.What?...Possession? You want to possess Hunter? Ezekiel Like I said---. Kurt No way. Ezekiel I understand. It's your call. Kurt No, it's Hunter's call. There's no way in hell he'd say yes to being possessed by anything. Ezekiel He would rather die. Kurt nods ruefully. Ezekiel Right, I'll leave you two alone, then. Ezekiel heads for the door. Kurt Wait. If I consider this – and I mean just consider it – I need something, man. You got to prove to me how bad he is. Ezekiel shows Kurt a vision of Hunter now talking to Death and accepting his fate to die. Elsewhere, Castiel realizes that Hael is driving without her seatbelt, so he buckles his and swerves Hael's car off the road. Back in the hospital: Kurt Damn it Hunter. Ezekiel Okay, how will this work? Ezekiel Mutual benefit, I suppose. I heal Hunter while healing myself. Kurt And when he's healed? Ezekiel I leave. It's the best of a bad situation, Kurt. Kurt Even if I said yes, it doesn't mean squat. But for Hunter, he will never say yes – not to you. Ezekiel But he would say yes to you. Kurt then realizes. Inside Hunter's head: Death It's time, Hunter. Shall we? Hunter stands up to follow Death, just then Kurt appears to them. Kurt Hold on! Hunter Kurt?! What are you--- Kurt It's okay, Hunter. Death I, uh, would have brought cronuts, but time is short, so... Death By all means. Hunter What's going on? Kurt I found a plan. Hunter It's too late, Kurt. I'm going. This is a goodbye. Kurt No, no. No, no. Listen to me. Hunter Why are you even here? I'm not fighting this anymore! Kurt You have to fight this! I can fix this, okay? But not if you shut me out. Death It's not his time. Death That's for Hunter to decide. Kurt Hunter, listen to me. I made you a promise in that church. You and me, 'till the end of the road. Remember? But you got to let me in, man. You got to let me help. There ain't no me if there ain't no you. Hunter looks at Death, then back to Kurt. Hunter Okay, fine. Kurt Is that a yes? Hunter looks at Death again and back to Kurt. Hunter nods...yes. Kurt Good. Kurt puts a hand on Hunter’s shoulder and shifts into Ezekiel. Hunter looks alarmed then white light floods the entire room. Meanwhile, Castiel awakens from the crash to find Hael's mangled body outside the car. Hael insists she can ultimately protect Castiel from the other angels who want him dead for his actions in expelling the others from Heaven. Castiel refuses her help and she warns him that she would reveal his location to every angel via "angel radio", with no choice, Castiel kills her to cover his tracks from all other angels. In the aftermath of all the chaos, the doctors find Ezekiel's disoriented human vessel alone in the hospital room, while Hunter/Ezekiel and Kurt make their way out of the hospital. Kurt So? How's it look in there? Hunter/Ezekiel Not good. There is much work to be done. Kurt Yeah, but he's gonna wake up, right? Hunter/Ezekiel He will. Kurt So, when he does – what, is he gonna feel you inside, triaging his spleen? Hunter/Ezekiel He will not feel me, no. There is no reason for Hunter to know I'm in here at all. Kurt You're joking. No, this is – this is too big. Hunter/Ezekiel And what will he do if you do tell him he is possessed by an angel? Kurt Well, he'll have to understand. Hunter/Ezekiel And if he does not? Without his acceptance, Hunter can expel me at any time, especially with me in a weakend state. And if Hunter does expel me, he will die. Kurt Then we keep it a secret for now. Or until Hunter's well enough that he doesn't need an angelic pacemaker or I find a way to tell him. I - I... As for him being in a hospital, I'll have to figure something out. Hunter/Ezekiel I can erase it all, if you like. He will not remember any of this. Kurt thinks about it. Elsewhere, Castiel enters a laundromat and goes to clean out his bloody clothes, but the sight of a vending machine leads him to wanting to eat something. He then takes someone else's clothing and buys some of the food and leaving his trench coat outfit behind. Later in the evening, Kurt is driving the Impala, Hunter asleep in the passenger seat and then awakens. Hunter yawns Oh man, where are we? Kurt Whoa, Hunter? Hunter What? Kurt Okay, take – take it easy. How you, uh – how you feeling? Hunter Tired. Like I – like I slept for a week. Kurt Well, try a day. You've been out since the sky was rainin' angels. Hunter What the hell happened? Kurt Well, what do you remember? Hunter The church, feeling like crap, the angels falling, and that's it. Kurt But you're good now? Hunter Yeah, man. Why? Kurt Nothing. I-I knew you'd pull through. You know, I really meant what I said at the church. You and me, until the end of the road. Hunter Good. 'Cause we got work to do. Category:Episodes Category:Series Premiere Category:Season Premiere Category:Season Premieres Category:Season Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse